


The Captain's Daughter

by Pooky1234



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Clara Oswin Oswald?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was just floating around on tumblr so I grabbed it and ran.

The Captain’s Daughter

Clara Oswald dusted herself down to remove the vestiges of earth from her dress. Usually she came back to life before they managed to bury her but falling from that height meant that she hadn’t been able to put herself back together before burial. Still, this time she had found him; she’d finally found the Doctor in the flesh, the man who would be able to help her find her father. When she’d first died and come back to life her mother had told her about her background, and her father. She’d been brought up on the holiday planet, Barcelona. Her mother was a hostess in one of the many bars there. She’d been 26 when she discovered that she couldn’t die.

‘I don’t understand. How did this happen? I should be dead. No-one could survive falling that far.’ She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of her bed facing her mother. It was then that she realised something that had been staring her in the face for the last 26 years – her mother had never aged. She looked the same now as she had done since Clara was small. Her face had no lines and her skin and hair were perfect.

‘Clara, when I was exactly your age I drowned in an accident. I woke up to find my whole family sitting around me. They were waiting to see if I would come back from death. No one knows why but every so often one of our family simply can’t die. I inherited that ability and you are the same.’

‘So I’ll never die,’ Clara said. ‘Will I stay like this forever?’

‘I don’t know, Clara. Usually we’re unable to have children once we leave the home planet. You should not have been possible but I think that your existence has something to do with your father.’ Her mother told her about the man who she said had sired her. He’d been tall, dark and very, very handsome with amazing teeth which afforded him the most perfect smile she’d ever seen. He’d worn a long coat and had a line in chat that could have persuaded any man, woman or creature in that bar, or any bar, to spend some time with him. Bella Oswald had been astonished that he’d chosen her that night, their only night, for in the morning the man had gone and she hadn’t even discovered his name. The stories about his exploits, and there were many, simply called him the ‘Captain’. Bella had thought that she would be happy with this knowledge but she wasn't.

Clara had grown up amongst friends of her mother in the bar. She’d learnt many things, the first of which that she was clever, very clever, in fact she was a genius. She’d also learnt how to use her more obvious charms to get what she wanted from anyone, male or female and had left several broken hearts in her wake since she’d first kissed Nina.

‘One day you’re going to get caught,’ her mother had often told her. ‘Someone will realise that you aren’t what you pretend to be.’ Clara had never understood what she’d meant until now.

‘This is amazing, mother,’ she said as she spun around and around. ‘I can be whoever I want to be. There’s a whole universe out there. And on some planet, in some time, my father lives so I intend to find him and show him what he’s missed but first I intend to have adventures.’

A few days later a man walked into the bar; he was tall and thin with great hair and a long coat. He called himself the Doctor. With him was a woman he called Donna.

‘I told you I’d bring you here someday so here we are. We’ll have a nice rest before we go off again.’ Clara had served them but he hadn’t really noticed her. She had the ability to fade into the background when she wanted to listen. What she heard excited her. This man was obviously a time traveller. He was also quite good looking and not involved with the woman in that way. 

‘Your drinks, Sir, Madam; can I get you anything else?’ The Doctor waved her away but she hovered and listened.

‘Don’t you think it’s about time that I met this Captain of yours?’ Donna asked.

‘No, definitely not; I know what he’s like. Anyway, he’s stuck on Earth again now. I made sure that his vortex manipulator was out of action so he can’t travel anymore. There are already far too many of him in various timelines for my liking.’

‘What’s a vortex manipulator?’ Donna asked.

‘It’s how time agents travel in time. It’s a leather strap worn on his wrist. It still does everything else now except move him in time.’

‘Are there many of these time agents about?’ Donna asked.

‘It depends on what time you’re in,’ he replied. ‘You know that time can be a bit wibbly wobbly so it’s not always easy to say exactly. One could easily turn up here and be from any time in the future or the past. They are particularly fond of this planet as the people here are so welcoming.’

Clara could feel her excitement growing. All she needed to do was wait until one of these agents turned up. If she could just get hold of one of those wrist straps that let you travel in time, or perhaps she could persuade one of them to show her how it worked. She knew she could use her charms to achieve either plan. Now all she had to do was wait.

She spent her time wisely while she waited. She researched the Time Agency and found out how they had started and what they did. There were however, no pictures; it was like someone had gone through time and erased every one. She wondered why. She also tried to find out more about the Doctor but there was nothing. He really didn’t exist except that he did. There were hints and stories throughout time but nothing solid. It was like trying to grab hold of a cloud; you knew that it was there but when you got near enough to touch your hand went right through it. She had more success finding out about Earth and its history. It appeared to be the third planet in a solar system that revolved around a star called the Sun. Its people were both humane and violent. It would appear that when she’d been born it was the Earth date 23rd November, 2013. Perhaps her father was still stuck there if he didn’t have any means to leave but he must have been able to at some point in time or he wouldn’t have been on Barcelona. It was all so puzzling.

Clara saw the leather wrist strap on her arm as soon as she walked into the bar. For a few days she watched the Agent. The woman certainly knew how to enjoy herself and took her pleasures seriously. As soon as Clara stepped out from the shadows with drinks for the Agent and her latest companion she knew that the woman had seen her.

‘Thank you and you are?’

‘Clara, ma’am.’

‘I haven’t seen you before and I’m sure I would have noticed someone as handsome as you before. My name is Endira.’ She held out her hand and Clara leant in to kiss it, making sure to hold the woman’s gaze as she did. Her companion visibly bristled with jealousy.

Pulling away Clara said, ‘I’ll be certain to make sure that you get my personal attention from now on.’ When she returned the man who’d been with Endira had disappeared.

‘Sit, join me in a drink. I’ve arranged for you to be off duty from now on,’ she informed Clara.

‘Yes Ma’am, entertaining the customers is part of my job and I love to listen to the stories people tell. You look like the sort of person who might have had many adventures.’ Endira smiled at her and she knew that flattery would get her anywhere. By the end of the evening Clara had discovered all that she needed to know about Time Agents and their means of travel. It hadn’t taken much, just a lot of flirting and a little kissing here and there. The Agent was rather striking. She was practically dressed in a one piece grey outfit that clung to every curve; her hair was the colour of saffron, her eyes scarlet and her skin the colour of a picory flower, the palest of blues. Clara was used to meeting all sorts of people and she was curious to know what the sex would be like but she knew that pleasures of the flesh might have to wait. Before going to the Agent’s room she took a pill from a small box at the bar. Now she knew how the wrist strap worked she would programme it to Earth. All she needed to do was put the pill in the drink and then get the agent to swallow it.

She gasped when she got to the room and opened the door. ‘I thought I’d start without you,’ Endira said smiling. She lay back on the bed wearing only that smile. Clara put the drinks to one side. Well, it would have been churlish of her to turn down an offer so enticing after all. She slowly removed her own clothing and joined the Agent on the bed.

‘My, my Clara, we are going to have some fun together.’ And they did. Later they’d drunk to each other. Clara watched as Endira fell asleep and then removed the wrist strap carefully. She got dressed and quickly returned to the bar to see her mother.

‘I have to find him mother, and this is going to let me,’ Clara explained.

‘It’s just like his,’ Bella observed, ‘but a little narrower. I know you have to do this but please, even though you can’t die, be careful out there. I hope you find what you’re looking for, my darling.’

Clara put her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. ‘You will be alright won’t you?’ she asked.

‘I’ll be fine you just look after yourself.’

Clara pressed a few buttons and waited. She had no idea how this time travel business worked. The next thing she knew was that she was falling forward onto a grassy bank. She picked herself up and looked around in the darkness. First she had to find out exactly when and where she was. She’d aimed for the beginning of the twenty first century and it looked about right. She needed clothes, money and a place to stay. Fortunately, she could pick any lock and it didn’t take her long to obtain all of those things. All she had to do now was have some adventures and find the Doctor.

And she definitely had some adventures along the way. She was careful about which time and place because the Time Agency would undoubtedly be looking for her. She did however, manage to meet the Doctor, sort of. Somehow, in a careless moment, she managed to get herself caught by the Daleks. Realising she was different they’d used her, converted her body, but never managed to control her mind. When three people had turned up in the Asylum she’d immediately recognised a fellow genius. Everything about the Doctor had intrigued her. Luckily, when the Daleks had destroyed the asylum, her body had died and then restored itself to its factory setting. The tracker she’d set up found where the Vortex Manipulator was stored on the ship and she’d managed to get out. Now she had a new face for the Doctor. The little that she’d learned before had told her that this might happen. The Dalek records had given her so much information and then she had wiped it all to make them forget. She’d discovered the story of Demon’s Run among the data and with that she found out about the Doctor’s friends. She figured that Madame Vastra might be the easiest to find in Victorian London so she programmed the wrist- strap, got herself a few jobs and a life, and then suddenly, in an alley in the snow, she’d found him, followed him, kissed him and then died – again.

So here she was, fresh out of the grave, with him long gone and she still hadn’t found out who her father was. There was only one thing to do. Well, actually there were two things. Firstly, she had to get back into the Latimer house and reclaim her belongings and then she had to revisit Madame Vastra and see if she knew where the Doctor had gone this time for she intended to follow him.

Getting back into the Latimer house wasn’t difficult. However, she hadn’t planned for Digby to find her on the landing.

‘Are you a ghost?’ he asked.

‘No Digby, you’re just dreaming. Now go back to bed.’ She guided him back to his room and then went into her own and found her bag and a clean dress. Inside was what she was really looking for, her vortex manipulator. Once back outside she saw Digby at the window and waved before she turned the corner and headed back to the pub she’d worked at before. She needed to sleep and then go to see Madame Vastra in the morning. 

At ten precisely she presented herself at the front door of the Great Detective. If it was possible to shock a Sontaran she achieved it.

‘But you are dead, boy. How can this be? I saw you die didn’t I? You fell from the sky. They buried you.’

‘What is it, Strax?’ Clara heard Jenny’s voice come from the hall and pushed past the shocked Sontaran. Jenny stood totally transfixed when she saw her.

‘It can’t be,’ she began.

‘Well,’ said Clara rather irritably, ‘it obviously is. Now, I would like to see your wife if I may. And then, if you both stay around, which I’m sure you will, I’ll explain. I would rather only do that once.’

Strangely Madame Vastra took her re-appearance in her stride. ‘How good to see you again, my dear. Jenny, would you be so kind and prepare a good strong cup of tea for yourself and our visitor. I think we may all need to be fortified whilst we listen to how Miss Oswald managed to achieve this miracle.’

Clara told them something of her story. ‘So you see I thought the Doctor would be able to help me to find my father. I know that he travels in time and my mother gave me that description. He also wears something like this.’ She held out her arm and saw her companions look at each other.

Madame Vastra spoke. ‘My dear Clara, that is a vortex manipulator and I have only seen another once before in my life. You say that this man who your mother described wore a long coat and was called ‘the Captain.’

‘Yes, that’s all I know but my mother also said that there must be something special about him or I would not be immortal beyond the confines of my own planet.’

‘Oh there’s something special about him alright!’ Jenny said sharply. ‘He’ll flirt with anything that breathes.’ She placed her hand on Vastra’s shoulder.

‘My dear, there’s no need. You know that I only have eyes for you however attractive the good Captain might be.’

‘So you know him?’ Clara asked. ‘You’ve met him.’

‘Yes Clara, we met him briefly after the Battle of Demon’s Run.’

‘Wasn’t the immortal human scum supposed to be at that battle?’ Strax asked.

‘Yes, but he wasn’t in a good place at that time. It was after he’d lost his lover and he’d gone exploring the universe. Then there was the Miracle.’

‘Excuse me but could we go back a bit,’ Clara demanded. ‘You know him and he’s immortal. You said that he was immortal human scum. Please who is he?’

‘Yes my dear, your father is immortal and how he came to be is a bit of a story in itself but as for who he is the answer is simple. When you were born he was the head of Torchwood and his name is Captain Jack Harkness.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Clara finds out more about her father. Sorry it has been so long but real life and re-drafting my novel before I sent it out into the world for others to read have occupied my time.

Chapter 2

‘Who is this Captain Harkness and what is Torchwood?’ Clara asked. Madame Vastra looked at Jenny and then back at the earnest young woman now stood in front of her.

‘Sit down, my dear. Strax, I think we’ll need more tea and some cake, for this story will take a little while. Jenny, could you get the photograph collection in my travelling trunk. I think I have some images of the Captain amongst them.’

Jenny and Strax went about their tasks whilst Clara sat down in the chair opposite the Silurian detective.

‘Torchwood is an organisation set up by Queen Victoria to protect the Empire from phantasmagoria, especially a certain alien we have both met and been befriended by.’

‘The Doctor,’ Clara said. ‘So Captain Harkness, my father, is an enemy of the Doctor.’ She looked distressed. Jenny came into the room carrying a bag. 

‘Oh no Clara, not now, or at any time,’ she explained. ‘Captain Harkness came to Earth in 1869 from a long way in the future where he’d met the Doctor but not the Doctor you met.’

‘No, that was the ninth regeneration,’ Strax said as he put the tea and cake on the table. ‘The one you met is the eleventh version and just as annoying!’ He poured cups of tea for them all and cut each a piece of Victoria Sponge Cake. ‘I made this myself human, so eat and enjoy.’

‘But if Torchwood considered the Doctor to be an enemy what happened?’

‘I said that this would be a long story,’ Madame Vastra continued, taking up the theme once more. ‘Captain Harkness intended to wait until the Doctor returned to Earth so that he could ask him why he’d abandoned him in the future but he discovered something new about himself, that he could die but that he didn’t stay dead, and believe me my dear, he tried. However, his facility came to the attention of Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd, who will run Torchwood Cardiff in the 1890s. They make an interesting couple!’

Clara noticed a look of annoyance cross Jenny’s face. ‘Now, my love, you know that Alice and Emily hold no interest for me. Their tastes are far too violent and they would consider me to be another alien to be dealt with in their usual way; as they did Captain Harkness.’

‘And what way would that be?’ Clara asked.

‘They would kill me as they tried unsuccessfully to do with your father and when that failed they persuaded him that he would be better off working for Torchwood than against them. Do you have the photographs Jenny, dear?’

Jenny passed over a collection of images. ‘This is the most recent one we have. I believe it is from the year 2008. The man in the suit is Ianto Jones, another Torchwood operative. They make a handsome couple don't they?’

Clara stared at the photograph of the man who was her father. He was indeed handsome and dressed in what appeared to be an Air Force greatcoat. She noted that their hair colour was the same but that they didn’t share any other obvious similarities, except the inability to die. She’d always assumed that she’d look like her father as she looked nothing like her mother. The man in the grey suit was also very handsome and she speculated about the relationship between her father and the man.

‘How did you get this?’ she asked. ‘And where are they …… I don’t even know when to ask about them let alone where.’

Vastra took the photograph. ‘We too have travelled in time, thanks to the Doctor and his blue box. Many companions of the Doctor have been called into service by the Time Lord including the Captain.’

‘So my father was a companion?’

‘Yes, my dear, both before and after he became immortal.’

‘This immortality, how did it happen? My mother said that I was born that way because of the combination of her and my father.’

‘We’re not sure of the details. It was something to do with a woman called Rose Tyler, who also travelled with the Doctor. Your father will be able to tell you more if you can find him. The universe is a pretty big place to go looking for him. You should probably seek out Gwen Cooper; she is the only member of Torchwood Cardiff from 2008 who is still alive after the events of 2009.’

‘So this Ianto Jones is dead,’ Clara asked. She felt a sudden sadness that she couldn’t explain overwhelm her.

‘Yes, he was killed by an alien species called the 456 about a year after the photograph was taken. Your father loved him very much and felt tremendous guilt over his death and that of his grandson.’ Clare looked up.

‘So I have a brother or sister. I’m not Captain Harkness’ only child.’

‘No, my dear, there are more. Jack spread his favours throughout the century and a half he remained here waiting for the Doctor to return. He took over Torchwood Three in the year 2000 and built his team but people who work for Torchwood rarely collect their pensions.’ She reached over and picked up another photograph. ‘This was his team.’ Clara looked at the five people. ‘Who are the others?’ she asked.

‘Gwen Cooper is the woman to the right; she stayed in Wales after Jack left in 2009 so you’ll probably find her there. We may have some leads but you’re going to have to use your own travelling device to find her and it’s important to get there at the right time. Timelines are tricky things. Gwen married and had more than one child. She went into hiding at various times until after the strange events of 2012. That may be the best time to find her. She may know where he is then. I know that a new team was created but I’m not party to up to date knowledge of that time. The other two people were Toshiko Sato, a lovely young woman who was murdered by the Captain’s brother, and Owen Harper, a doctor who was finally killed helping to save Cardiff from a nuclear disaster. Now Clara, if you are going to 2013 you will need different clothes. I think we’ll have something suitable. I imagine that you’ll be pleased to be out of those skirts. Jenny always loves it when she gets to wear the trousers don’t you, my dear.’ Clara watched as the other woman blushed. 

‘Stay with us tonight and then leave in the morning. Strax will do a little digging. We have a few modern contraptions here but often the signal is somewhat erratic. Time travel can cause fluctuations.’

The next day Clara found herself dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a loose jacket, socks and boots. Sadly, underwear proved to be more of a problem. She would have to pick something up when she got to the 21st century. She pulled the jacket across her chest. She put what possessions she had in the backpack and made ready to depart. Travelling using the vortex manipulator was always a little unpredictable.

‘This is the best guess we have. You’ll find this money will be in an account in your name. By 2013 you should have a decent amount. This card will get it out of the machine at the bank if you put in this number. This is the last address we have for Gwen Cooper and her husband Rhys Williams. Good luck, my dear.’

Clara kissed Vastra and Jenny and went to do the same to Strax. He stood back. ‘Goodbye, boy. You do well with your parentage. Captain Harkness is a good soldier.’

Clara pressed a few buttons and disappeared from the room. She had tried to programme her wrist strap for January, 2013 and Cardiff, somewhere near to the Bay. Travelling this way was always painful and there was usually a bad landing. She rubbed her rear and looked around. She’d landed in a restroom, which was good as no-one had seen her appear out of nowhere. Needing time to settle down she splashed her face with cold water and then sat down on the toilet seat in order to acclimatise to her new surroundings. She needed to get her bearings so took out a small computer and connected it to the wrist strap. It told her that she was in a restaurant in the Bay or to be exact over the Bay. She’d just have to brazen it out and walk out through the main exit. When she got to the door she ran as fast as she could, all the time checking that no-one was following her. She sat on a bench and finally, using the technology available, established an address for Gwen Cooper’s mother. It really did help being a genius with all things technological. She wondered if her father was like her. He certainly had the looks but did her have the brains? The address was in a place called Swansea. 

Feeling hungry and still in need of some underwear, she looked around. She managed to remove some money from a machine, purchased some more clothes and then looked around for somewhere to eat. She really wanted a soufflé but had nowhere to cook one and they didn’t feature prominently on any of the menus she’d read outside the buildings. Instead she bought some fruit and sandwiches and sat on another bench for a while watching the people hurry by, going about their everyday life. She used the wrist strap to check for alien tech but found only vague traces at the Bay. Madame Vastra had told her that the headquarters of Torchwood Three had been destroyed and the technology scavenged. If the Captain was still on Earth there was a chance that he was on board a ship with his new team, if there was a new team. Clara knew that she had to get hold of Gwen Cooper if she was ever going to find her mysterious father.

She opened up the laptop she’d just bought. It was a bit basic but should do the job. As she hacked into the various systems she finally got into e-mail and phone records and placed a tracking device. Gwen’s mother used her husband’s name as a password. It was all too easy and eventually she pinned Gwen’s location to a quiet street on the outskirts of Cardiff. She found the local bus times and thirty minutes later was stood opposite the correct door.

The house was a typical terrace that didn’t look out of the ordinary to the naked eye but Clara’s surveillance gear told her that it was bristling with technology way beyond anything normal for this type of property, or even this time. Clara knew that they knew that she was here. She decided to wait across the road. If they were curious enough they would come to her.

An hour later she noticed a woman with long dark hair dressed all in black walking up the street. Her daughter was in the buggy she pushed with one hand. The other was probably in the pouch that hung from the handle. Gwen Cooper obviously believed in being prepared. Clara pretended to turn away giving Gwen the chance to use her weapon, hopefully just to intimidate. Moments later she felt the gun in her back.

‘Who are you and why are you watching my house?’ Gwen had a nice accent, Clara thought.

‘My name is Clara Oswin Oswald and I’m looking for my father. I was told that you might know where he is.’

‘I’m sorry but I can’t help you find him. Have you tried the Salvation Army or the police?’

‘Well, you see that would be difficult as I’m not from around here and neither is my father. His name is Captain Jack Harkness and, as far as I know, he doesn’t know I exist but you see…..’ she said turning around to look at Gwen. ‘There’s absolutely no point in using that because I’m like him – I don’t stay dead and I could really use a cup of tea right now.’ She pushed Gwen’s chin up to close her mouth and began to walk purposely across the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Rhys looked on, baby in his arms, as Clara pushed past him through the door. Gwen merely shrugged, picked up Anwen and her pram and followed the other woman into the house.

‘Nice place you’ve got here,’ Clare said, taking a seat on the sofa. She didn’t wait to be asked. ‘I assume that you have some way of contacting my father judging by the level of tech you have in here. I’m impressed I must say. Two sugars in mine by the way!’

‘Tea,’ Gwen said to Rhys. ‘And I’ll have one too. I think we’ll both need one.’

‘Father?’ Rhys questioned.

‘Oh yes,’ Clara said, turning towards him. ‘My name is Clara Oswin Oswald and you are?’ Rhys went to answer but Clara stopped him.

‘As if I don’t know. Did I mention that I’m a genius?’ She looked at both of them again. ‘You’re Rhys Williams.’ She gave him what she considered was her most winning smile.

‘Bloody hell, you’re his daughter aren’t you? Your father is Captain Jack bloody Harkness. He thinks he’s something special as well. I’m right, aren’t I?’ Gwen patted his arm.

‘Of course you are, love. She claims that Jack is her father and that she’s immortal.’

‘But the immortality thing doesn’t work like that, does it?’ Rhys said. ‘I know that Rex was for a bit but once his body had processed the blood he went back to normal. It nearly killed him finding that out!’

‘Shut him up for a while though!’

Clara interrupted them. ‘I hate to mention it but there was mention of tea and if you’ve anything to eat, I’m famished, and something in that kitchen smells really good.’

‘It’s a cheese soufflé; I’m experimenting. I’m hoping that this one will work out,’ Rhys explained.

‘Really?’ Clara replied excitedly. ‘Can I see it? I love soufflés but every time I try to make one they burn. The Doctor called me his soufflé girl!’

‘The Doctor! You’ve met the Doctor?’ Gwen said. ‘What’s he like?’

‘Interesting. Huge chin, floppy hair, runs about a lot. I’ve met him twice now – different times – different versions of me. I kissed him the last time. He’s a surprisingly good kisser.’

‘Like father, like daughter,’ Gwen commented. Rhys brought in the tea and set it down on the coffee table. ‘I can’t open the oven yet or the soufflé will spoil, but it won’t be long.’

‘Oh, I know that.’ She turned back to Gwen. ‘So my father kissed the Doctor as well.’

‘Your father’s kissed everyone. If it breathes well, let’s just say he’s open to offers.’ Rhys handed her a mug as he spoke and sat down in the armchair with Anwen on his lap. The baby slept on in his carrycot.

Clara sipped her tea and sat back. ‘That’s good; I so needed that. Now, can you find him for me? I need to know how I got like this. I assumed that it was because he’s immortal, the same as my mother; that’s what she told me but you say he doesn’t pass it on. I know he has other children; so none of them are immortal then?’

‘No,’ Gwen said. ‘None of them are and I don’t know why I should believe you are. We’ve only got your word for it after all. You might have some other reason for wanting to meet Jack. I’d like to know where you got your information from as well.’

‘You’re very protective of him, aren’t you?’ Rhys supressed a chortle into a cough and Gwen glared at him.

‘Someone has to be,’ she said. ‘Too many people have wanted to take advantage of him in the past, including your Doctor. He’s let him down more than once, although you’d never get that from Jack.’

‘Tell me about Ianto Jones. Madame Vastra showed me a photograph of him and my father.’

‘He died,’ Gwen said simply. Clara noted that Gwen didn’t ask who Madame Vastra was.

‘Were they happy?’ she continued. Gwen paused before she spoke. It was a surprising question and not one she’d really considered before.

‘I don’t know,’ she replied thoughtfully. ‘Ianto was a very private person and Jack, well he didn’t talk about his feelings much. I know that he loved Ianto. When he died, and then Stephen, Jack’s grandson, it broke Jack, especially coming after Tosh and Owen. It was too much. I will say this though; Jack was faithful to Ianto while they were together and I think that was different. They were good for each other and good together.’

‘Hmmm, anytime and anywhere,’ Rhys added. Gwen laughed. ‘Oh yeah, I walked on them more than once playing naked hide and seek. Ianto always said that Jack cheated.’ Clara grinned. ‘What did the winner get?’

‘Ianto said that it was a win win game,’ Gwen answered diplomatically.

Rhys gave her the real answer. ‘Simple; the winner got to shag the loser!’

‘But.’ Clara began.

‘That was Jack and Ianto; they shagged like rabbits but I think that they loved each other very much as well, and very often. Ianto was a top bloke, top bloke, and he shouldn’t have died like that but there was no stopping him. He’d have followed Jack into Hell.’ Clara wiped away a tear. Whatever her father was he obviously inspired love and loyalty in those around him.

The oven timer buzzed and Rhys got up. Clara followed him and looked over his shoulder excitedly. ‘Has it worked?’ she asked. Rhys pulled the soufflé triumphantly from the oven. It was golden brown on the top and has risen beautifully.

‘It smells amazing,’ Clara said. Rhys placed it carefully on the work surface and then gathered the salad bowl he’d prepared earlier, along with various dressings, and put them all on a tray.

‘Bring those plates,’ he told Clara. Before he could avoid it she kissed his cheek. ‘This is so good. I can’t tell you the last time I had a decent soufflé but it was probably sometime in the 51st century.’

Whilst Clara was distracted, Gwen had sent the alarm signal to Jack. It would reach him wherever he was. It used the same technology as the phone the Doctor had given to Martha. Wherever he was Jack would take the quickest route home to Wales. All she had to do was keep this strange girl there.

They sat at the table as Rhys spooned out the cheese soufflé. Clara groaned as she ate her first mouthful. ‘You will have to give me the recipe for this and how you managed to get it the right colour. Tell me about him,’ she said suddenly. ‘Is he a good man?’

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other. Captain Jack Harkness was a difficult man to label in more ways than one.

‘He could be good,’ Gwen began

‘And he could be bad,’ Rhys continued.

‘He always tried to do right even when it was the hardest thing to do. He came here from the future. He didn’t tell us much. I know he was a Time Agent but he never did explain what that meant. We know he waited over 100 years for the Doctor; he hoped that the Doctor would fix him but when they did meet Jack stayed immortal. He used that immortality to save us all more than once. Cardiff used to stand on a rift in space and time. All sorts used to come through the rift but it’s closed up now. There are others around the world and Jack and his new team monitor them.’

‘So you’re not with him anymore?’ Clara asked.

‘No, not anymore.’ Clara could see the wistful look in the other woman’s eyes. ‘It must have been an exciting life dealing with aliens and all that came with them,’ she said.

‘And bloody dangerous,’ Rhys added. ‘Too bloody dangerous for a mother of two.’

‘So where is my father now? You mentioned a new team.’

‘Jack met up with a few old acquaintances on board a ship last year. He’s been travelling with them but I don’t know where in the world they are at this moment.’

‘I assume you’ve called him though. I’m guessing that you have some way of doing that, some emergency contact system. So I guess I’ll just stay here and wait until he appears, if that’s alright with you. I can sleep on the sofa.’

The next morning Clara rubbed her eyes noting that the clock said six in the morning. The baby had screamed a few times overnight, waking her up every so often. Still, she was used to getting little sleep. She got up and went into the kitchen.

‘Hello, Clara.’ She jumped and then stared at the good looking man sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

‘Hello, Daddy,’ she replied. She made herself a mug of tea and sat down opposite him. He had the bluest eyes she noticed; so she hadn’t got her brown eyes from him, which was puzzling as her mother had blue eyes as well.

‘Who told you that I was your father?’ Jack asked.

‘My mother,’ she replied, in a voice laced with sarcasm. ‘And I think she’d know.’ Clara explained what had happened and Jack sat and listened.

‘Your mother was a lovely woman, and looking at you she did a good job bringing you up. There’s really no easy way to tell you this, so I’m just going to go ahead and say it; the woman you called your mother isn’t the person who gave birth to you. I don’t imagine that she thought that you’d ever find me, or that I’d tell you the truth.’

Clara stared at him. ‘But she told me that I was immortal because of you and her.’

‘That was the story we agreed. I should have known that you’d be something special. I see that you managed to acquire a vortex manipulator from someone. I hope it wasn’t John Hart. I’d hate to think what you’d have to do to distract him enough!’

‘Never heard of him. I got it from another Time Agent; she fancied me and it was rather easy in the end, not to mention quite enjoyable.’ Jack couldn’t resist chuckling at that. 

‘So, who was the person who gave birth to me?’ Clara asked.

‘That would be me!’ He’d expected Clara to at least look surprised but she didn’t appear to be. ‘Interesting, I know that some men gave birth in that time.’

Jack wondered if anything would surprise this young woman. ‘I’m sorry, Clara; I wasn’t in a good place then. It was after some people who were very dear to me had died.’

‘Ianto Jones?’

Now it was Jack’s turn to look surprised. ‘Yes, he was one of them. How did you know?’

‘Madame Vastra, and then Gwen and Rhys told me about him. So is he my other parent?’

‘No, I wish he was. I travelled all over the universe in an effort to forget, and all over time. There were lots of encounters and then I met this woman. I didn’t know who she was at the time. She was young and beautiful, with a wildness about her that drew me in. She was a student of archaeology but so much more than that. It was only after that I discovered I was pregnant that she told me who she was.’

‘And?’ Clara asked impatiently.

‘She has two names. Her first name was Melody Pond. Her parents were from Earth in the 21st century but she wasn’t brought up by them.’

‘Pond? Is that a very common Earth surname because I met a couple whose surname was Pond? They were with the Doctor – long story.’

‘She’s the reason that you are immortal because she’s part Time Lord, like the Doctor. It seems that combined with my genes, instead of regenerating into someone else, you just come back to life – at least I assume that’s what happens. She knew that she couldn’t keep you either but I didn’t discover why until later. It’s a long story, but she was created as a weapon to kill the Doctor.’

‘What! My mother was made to kill him!’

‘But she didn’t; she married him instead!’ The look on Clara’s face puzzled Jack. ‘But I’ve kissed him and he’s my what? Step-father?’

‘Not all the time. It depends when you met him,’ Jack explained.

‘I’ve met him twice so far but I think he’ll be looking for me. I puzzle him, and I guess that you know what he’s like with a mystery.’

‘Like a dog with a bone,’ Jack said smiling. ‘And I know what he’d be like gnawing on this particular bone,’ he thought. ‘Are you going to tell him?’

‘No, I don’t think that I will. Sometime soon we’ll meet again and he’ll take me on adventures. I guess I might even meet my other parent.’

‘I guess you might,’ Jack said. ‘River usually manages to come and go as mysteriously as he does.’ At that moment Jack made his decision. There were things that he didn’t want the Doctor to know and a large dose of Retcon would have the desired effect. These days he could give an exact dose for the person to lose any amount of time.

Rhys blundered into the kitchen carrying Anwen. He didn’t seem to be at all surprised or put out to find Jack sat in his kitchen. ‘You got the message then?’ he said, putting Anwen into her high chair. He made tea for himself and cereal for them both. Anwen put a lot of it in her mouth and the rest elsewhere.

‘Gwen’s feeding the baby. She’ll be down in a minute,’ he explained. ‘Are you staying long, Jack?’

‘No, I’ve explained a few things to Clara about her parentage but I can’t stick around. We’re investigating something in the Marianas Trench that really shouldn’t be there. I’ll just go up and see Gwen.’

Rhys and Clara watched him go. Rhys argued with his curiosity and decided that he didn’t want to know. It was sometimes easier not to.

Gwen had the baby over her shoulder when Jack opened the door. He burped loudly as she smiled and rubbed his back. Jack couldn’t help grinning at the sight of Gwen looking so domestic. ‘How is he?’ he asked.

‘He’s good, calm and placid like his grandfather.’ The baby had been named after Gwen’s father who had died after the ‘Miracle’.

‘Did you miss me?’ Jack asked before placing a kiss on her forehead.

‘Not as much as I expected. Perhaps I’m really over Torchwood now. So you’ve met her then?’ she asked. ‘Is she really your daughter?’

‘Yep, and I swore I’d never get pregnant again.’

Gwen’s head jerked up. ‘I never quite believed that. Owen told me that he gave you supplements when the weather was dry but, well, men getting pregnant its every woman’s dream. I assume that the woman she was brought up by wasn’t her other parent. So who was the father, if that’s the right term to use?’

‘You Earthlings and your funny little labels! It’s complicated and even more complicated now that she’s met the Doctor more than once; he must be puzzling over why he’s met the same person in different time zones. He’ll come looking for her again. The fewer people who know about Clara’s other parent the better. I need her to forget a few things.’

‘You’re going to Retcon her!’

‘Yes, but with her genes she’ll need a big dose. We’ve managed to be much more accurate with dosages but I’m not sure what she’ll remember and if things will come back to her. It might be better if she stays where I can keep an eye on her.’

‘I know you have your reasons Jack, but be careful. I don’t want to have to explain a dead time traveller in my kitchen to Andy. We’d better take her wrist strap from her too. She’ll need a whole new background and somewhere to live.’

‘I’ll do that; I can use one of my houses. It’ll be fine, I promise.’ Gwen looked doubtful but in the end it was surprisingly easy. 

When she woke up in her bed Clara simply got up and began her usual day. She had the feeling that she was waiting for something, or someone, and that there was something just out of her mind’s reach. And then one day there was a knock at the door……..

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am leaving this story here to see where Stephen Moffat and Co. take Clara and the Doctor. I would really love to find out that my theory is true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Thanks SM – the prequel made this PS necessary. That man does challenge me to find solutions! I hope that this works!

Chapter 4 (A PS for Chapter 3)

Jack stood in the park opposite the house he had provided for Clara. He watched her leave to go to work, as if that was what she’d chosen for herself. Her memory told her that she was new to the area, and new to this job. Her parents had left her this house after their tragic deaths. The only fly in Jack’s ointment was the Doctor.

He looked over towards the swings. He knew he was taking a risk bringing her back here; a risk that she might remember being here before, when she’d met him. Bella had contacted Jack immediately. It was then that they’d decided to whisk Clara off to Barcelona in the hope of keeping the Doctor away from her. Jack didn’t really understand why he wanted his daughter kept away from one of his oldest friends. The relationship he had with the Doctor was complicated and, although he’d forgiven him for abandoning him and for calling him wrong, the hurt still remained.

Bella was a mystery but Jack had come to trust her. She’d come through the Rift one summer day. Unlike much of the other flotsam and jetsam that came through, she’d been ordinary in appearance and quite sane; she had, however, no memory of who she was, or where she was from. Jack had taken her to Flat Holm, just in case, but nothing had changed in her situation. Then Owen had noticed that actually nothing had changed at all. Jack remembered the day clearly. He’d found Owen in his lab, running tests and talking to himself.

‘That can’t be.’ Jack watched as Owen shook another test tube and looked at another specimen through the microscope. ‘That’s impossible; something should have changed after twelve months.’

Jack strode into the laboratory. Usually, this was Owen’s space and nobody interfered. ‘What is it,’ he asked. ‘Aren’t those Bella’s specimens?’

‘Yes,’ Owen replied. ‘But there’s something very odd here. Every single one of these tests has produced exactly the same results as a year ago. Absolutely nothing has changed and that should be impossible. Brain cells die, skin cells change with exposure to the sun, but nothing on this woman has changed at all. If I didn’t know better I’d say that her body shows no sign of any sort of decay.’

Jack wondered, was it really possible that she was immortal? ‘Could she be like me?’ he asked.

‘No, your body does get older, but very, very slowly. Every time you come back there are miniscule differences, but this woman’s body hasn’t changed at all, and I can find nothing out of the ordinary in her physiology to explain it. You say that she still has no idea who she is.’

‘No, but she wants out of Flat Holm. She’s been helping with the other patients but she’s bored. I’ve decided to set her up in Cardiff, with a house, a job and a new identity. She wants to train to be a nurse and I think she’ll be good. I need to tell her about this though, and you need to run some more tests. At least we know that she’s not some sort of “Sleeper” agent as you managed to get a needle into this one!’

Bella had settled into her new life well. She’d even acquired a boyfriend, but try as they might she couldn’t get pregnant. Jack watched her struggle as she looked at other babies in their prams. She split with her boyfriend and withdrew herself slowly. When Jack had realised that he was pregnant, giving her his baby seemed the obvious solution. The baby showed signs of unusually quick healing, like Jack. He had no idea about her ability to regenerate, or if like him, she would incapable of dying, but having a parent who seemingly never aged seemed to be an ideal solution to the problem. When he’d placed the baby into her arms he’d never seen anyone look so happy.

‘She’s perfect; although it’s a shame she didn’t get your blue eyes. I assume she has her mother’s eye colour.’

‘Possibly, at some time,’ Jack had replied enigmatically.

Everything had gone well until that day when Clara had met a sad man on the swings. Bella had tried not to look worried but she’d reported it to Jack immediately and they’d made plans to move, not just out of the country, but off the planet. It had all gone to plan until Clara as resourceful as ever, had overheard the Doctor talk about her father and determined to track him down. So unsurprisingly she’d found the Doctor, or been found by him, once again. It was just like Amelia Pond, and Jack knew how that had worked out. He didn’t want his daughter trapped in time or forced to give up her child – the child that was the mother of his own daughter. He wanted Clara safe, and away from the ‘madman in a box’. He and River had agreed that as soon as they’d found out that he was pregnant. Whatever Madame Kovarian had done to the young Melody Pond had obviously changed her physiology enough for their bodies to combine and create this pregnancy. 

Satisfied that once again he’d removed his daughter from possible harm Jack pressed a few buttons on his wrist-strap and disappeared so he didn’t hear that familiar sound or see the blue box. He was just happy that he’d managed to rescue his daughter once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Moffatt *shakes fist* what are you going to do now? Go on challenge me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Once again the Moff challenges me to come up with another twist and still fit in with the canon storyline. I hope I have risen to that challenge. I know at some point that there will be plot holes in mine – there are a couple already – but for now I give you this to ponder.

Chapter 5

‘He found her,’ Jack said resignedly.

‘And hello to you too. Kind of you to drop into my little cell.’ River got up from her bed and crossed to the bars. She stood waiting for the inevitable guard to appear in reaction to the sirens going off all around. ‘I just need to sort this. They’ll assume that I’m leaving again.’ The guard duly appeared, and Jack smiled as River assured him that she was going nowhere, and that her visitor didn’t intend to stay for long. The Captain marvelled again at the apparent ease with which River Song managed to explain herself out of any situation.

‘So, what have you done to deal with this unfortunate development? We agreed that we didn’t want him to have anything to do with Clara; that’s what you called her, isn’t it?’ She sat back down and motioned Jack to sit in the chair opposite. ‘Loving the Doctor is not an easy thing, as we both know to our costs. Look at what’s happened to his recent companions: Rose ends up in a parallel universe with a human version of him; Martha falls for him and then ends up married to Mickey Smith, fighting across the universe; Donna ends up half Time Lord half human, cursed never to know about her past, and my parents end up stuck in New York. There are so many who have loved that impossible man over the years. Some, like Sarah Jane, waited for him to return, and others like Alaric lost their lives because of him. None of them remained untouched; for goodness sake the man has destroyed worlds and committed genocide. He was considered such a threat that I was programmed to kill him! Sometimes I understand why! And it’s no good looking at me like that. He left you stuck in the future because of your immortality. I know you forgave him, but the hurt is still there, isn’t it? And neither of us wants Clara to have to go through that, do we? So tell me what have you done to avert more meetings?’

‘Well, as it happens she found me; unsurprisingly, she’s a resourceful girl. She managed to persuade some female Time Agent on Barcelona to part with her vortex manipulator and then came looking. I don’t know why Bella decided to tell her about my part in her history. I suppose she thought that Clara would have no way of finding me, but she did. She appeared at Gwen Cooper’s house in 2012 demanding to meet me. She’d already met the Doctor twice, and discovered that she couldn’t die. Thankfully, she kept that from him and didn’t let him know how they’d met before. This, of course, has only intrigued him more. He’ll want to know how she could be in two places at one time. Auton, Ganger, he’ll wonder about it.’

‘I assume that you’ve retconned her then, as we agreed. You told me that you had set up an emergency life for her; one that the Doctor would believe if he tried to discover her past. If he’s met her twice he is going to be intrigued.’

‘Hmmm, just like he was with your mother, and with you! He can never resist a puzzle. Yes, we retconned her. She is still Clara Oswald because most people remember their own names, even under retcon but we’ve given her a whole history. She’s now a nanny for a family; she told us that she’d been a governess before, so it seemed fitting. We gave her the back story of the real Clara Oswald, the girl who was taken by the Rift and returned damaged. Bella looked after her on Flat Holm and in her lucid moments she told her about the life she’d once had. Her mother had died and Clara disappeared. When she returned we picked her up before her father found her. She was just so damaged. Luckily, the Doctor accidentally found our Clara first without knowing who she was, and Bella got her out; we made sure that Bella looked enough like Ellie Oswald for him not to see the difference if he went back and got too close. The only official records that exist would be of the original Clara so he’d look for her and not our version.’

‘You didn’t do this the easy way, did you, Captain? So what if he finds her again? If she’s like my mother it’s inevitable that he will. They were drawn together, as he and I were. She’s got our genes. I sometimes wonder if there’s some sort of beacon attached to them that attracts him. I wonder how the TARDIS will react to her. You know what she was like the first time you tried to reconnect with him. She travelled to the end of the universe to get away from you. She’ll either welcome her with open arms like she did me, because I was conceived there, or she’ll do something to block her. You know how possessive she can be.’

Jack smirked. ‘Yeah, but I wore her down, didn’t I? And now she loves me.’

‘The original sweet talking guy, aren’t you, Jack? As I and many another man, woman and whatever else you persuade into your bed, could testify to. Only getting him to love you eluded the omnisexual Captain Jack Harkness. That he married me must irk you somewhat.’

Jack looked sad for a moment. ‘For a while, but then I met someone else and no-one else mattered. Ianto Jones is a hard act to follow.’

‘He wouldn’t save him for you, would he?’

‘No, even though I begged him to, and now it’s too late. He said that my lovely Welshman had another purpose, even though he was dead. So Ianto sacrificed himself to close the Rift. Saving the world again, and dying twice to do so. At least it stopped any other person ending up mad and finally the numbers on Flat Holm have begun to dwindle.’

‘You’d better be going, Jack. Please keep an eye on her. She is one of my biggest regrets. I have a daughter who I haven’t been able to bring up. She wasn’t meant to exist. But I suppose that’s what happens when you put two impossible things together, you get a third.’ 

They both got up. Jack reached out his hand and palmed her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her gently. ‘I’ll keep an eye on her,’ he whispered, before his disappeared and the sirens began again. A single tear dropped off River’s cheek before she turned and sat back down.

Jack kept his promise and watched over Clara on and off for a few months, when his schedule would allow him. She’d fitted in well with the family. He’d checked on the original Clara’s timeline. How her parents had met due to a leaf. The book that Clara had kept was now in the hands of his Clara. It gave substance to the story they’d planted. So far, there’d been no sign of the Doctor, but he knew that impossible things were drawn to each other by some inexplicable force. Something would draw his daughter and the Doctor back together again but at least, even if he found her now, he’d just think that she was Clara Oswald, a girl with a tragic background, and not the daughter of two other impossible things. Some of the Doctor’s companions had ordinary lives even, after they’d met him. Jack could only hope that the same might be true of Clara.

*************************

It took her a little while to get out again, and River hoped that Jack would forgive her. She wasn’t really sure why she did it. There was no reason that the Doctor should find out who Clara really was but she couldn’t help it; she loved him more than life itself. She didn’t want him to be lonely, buried away in the past in some monastery. As she looked at her daughter, she had to admit to herself that she and Jack had produced a beautiful child who looked determined to stand her ground.

‘Look, whoever you are. I need to sort out this problem with my internet, and just telling me to turn it off and start again hasn’t worked. You’re supposed to be able to fix these things.’ Clara stood, hands on hips, at the counter. River walked up behind her.

‘This number will get you in contact with someone who can help you. Give it a try; it’s the best there is.’ She handed Clara a piece of paper and then made her exit before Clara could ask who she was. 

‘I’m sorry, Miss, but there are problems all over the internet at the moment,’ the assistant had said.

‘I guess I’ll try this one then.’ And thinking no more about the woman who’d offered her the number she turned on her heel and set off for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: So Clara was born to save the Doctor. I hope you've seen the trailer or that was a spoiler. On Saturday we'll see who Clara is and find out the Doctor's name, won't we? So bring it on, Moff!

Chapter 6

'You were made to save the Doctor.'

Clara stared at the woman in front of her, trying to make sense of all that she'd just been told. She'd been walking through the park on the way home when this woman had appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her, and she'd ended up here. She looked around and realised that she had no idea of where, or even when, she was.

'Look, let me get this clear. You know who I am, or who I think I am, but that's not my true identity because I was given some sort of drug by my father to stop me remembering who I really am? Is that it?'

'Yes. You were given a drug called retcon. He did it with the best intents. Your father wanted to keep you safe. But you need to know the truth about yourself because you have an important role in history.'

'I'm supposed to save the Doctor! Well,' she said putting her hands on her hips, 'It won't be the first time I've done that. So is there something I have to save him from? And who are you to tell me these things anyway?'

River motioned towards the chair. 'Sit down, Clara. I've a lot more to tell you and you're going to find this difficult because of the retcon. You will eventually remember it all because retcon can be broken. I'll answer your questions as best I can.' Clara sat on the chair and watched the woman pace. She wanted her to stay still. Watching her move from side to side was making her feel dizzy. Perhaps it was this drug.

'Can you sit as well? I'm finding it hard to focus with you not staying on one place.' River pulled a chair to sit in front of Clara and took her hands.

'My name is River Song. I'm also Melody Pond. My parents, Amy and Rory Williams, used to travel with the Doctor.'

'Okay, but what have you got to do with the Doctor?' Clara asked. River looked straight at her. 'I'm the Doctor's wife – some of the time.'

'His wife!'

'Yes; it's complicated. We don't occupy the same timeline but we do get married. Soon, a question will be asked at the Fields of Trenzalore, a question about the Doctor's name.' Clara felt something try to click into place but she couldn't quite grab hold of it and it remained out of reach, in some far corner of her mind.

'I think I've heard your name before; I'm sure I have but I don't know where or when.'

'Your father told you. His name is Captain Jack Harkness.'

Clara tried to think. From somewhere came the vision of a tall, dark-haired, handsome man with piercing blue eyes, wearing a long coat. 'I remember something. I came here, if here is still Earth, from somewhere to find him. He told me that he was my father and that …..' She stared again as thoughts tumbled into place. 'And, that you are my mother. Is that true? Are you my mother? No, that can't be right. I have parents. They met when a leaf blew into my father's face. I had the leaf, and my scrap book. I'm Clara Oswald. I work as a nanny and look after two children whose mother died. Am I imagining these things?'

'No, there was a girl called Clara Oswald, and you were given her story to make you harder to find. Her parents are dead and she is looked after by an organisation called Torchwood. So whatever you're thinking of doing, dont.’

She sat back down. She had no idea what she planned to do. 'Torchwood! I've heard of them. There was a woman with a husband and kids. I met my father at their house. So you're really my mother?'

'Yes, Clara, I am your mother. When I met Jack I was just out of university. I'm an archaeologist but my life has never been simple, just as yours isn't. You see, I was born to kill the Doctor and I did kill him.'

Clara pulled her hands away. 'But he's not dead,' Clara insisted. 'I've been travelling with him.'

'No, you're right he didn't die; as usual he found a way around it so I didn't really kill him, although I was imprisoned for doing so as everyone thought I did. See, it's complicated. Mind you, being in prison never stopped me having fun. Then he met you, and you, clever girl, erased him from history. I was released because you can't be guilty of killing a man who has never existed.'

'My help? How did I help? I don't remember.'

'This is going to be hard for you to understand, Clara, but you can't die.' Clara's eyes widened in shock and confusion. 'Bear with me, my dear. You can't die and your father can't either; he's immortal. And I'm a Time Lord like the Doctor. Although I can't regenerate any more, I do have certain genetic advantages. You will be captured by creatures called the daleks in the future and you will erase the Doctor from history but time, as he says, is wibbly-wobbly, and certain things are fixed. I needed someone with certain abilities who could move throughout time and so I deliberately conceived you. Just as I was born to kill him, you, my daughter, were born to save him.'

Alright, I'll go with you on this. How do I save him?'

'That I don't exactly know. I know where and when but I don't know how. Sometimes time is like that. I thought you should know so you can be prepared. He'll try to stop you being there to protect you. He mustn't know who you really are, or your purpose. He especially mustn't know that I'm your mother. He's already puzzled by you because he's met you several times and he doesn't know how.'

'He calls me the impossible girl,' Clara explained. River laughed.

'He usually calls me impossible as well but for entirely different reasons! Sometimes, he is just as impossible himself, but you can't help but love him. They all have, you know, in their ways. All his companions have loved him and had their lives touched by him, including your father. He became immortal because one of the Doctor's companions, a woman called Rose, who absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and was able to do anything. She fell in love with him as well, and he with her, but she was human and that makes things very difficult.'

'I've just realised that if what you say is true then the Doctor is my step-father. Urrgghh, I kissed him and he kissed me.' She wiped her mouth instinctively.

'That's time for you. When I met my parents for the first time I was older than they were but that's a story for another time. Soon your moment will come. You have to be brave, Clara. So many things and people are depending on you. The universe needs the Doctor and he will need you.'

'How soon?'

'I can't say exactly but several people you've met before will be there, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, although they may not be as you expect. A great secret will be revealed and he will need you.'

'Alright, River, I think I'll call you River not mother, if that's alright? I'll be there for him; I promise, on the Fields of Trenzalore, where the question will be asked. I suppose I should know exactly what the question is so I recognise it.'

'That's simple, my dear. Doctor Who?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: River has to explain her actions to Jack. This will be the last chapter until the anniversary episode when we find out more.

Chapter 7

Jack Harkness paced the floor. 'So you went behind my back after all. Where is she, River? Where is our daughter?'

'I don't know exactly, but I know he'll find her?'

Jack sat down and swallowed a glass of whisky in one mouthful. 'You'd better tell me everything.'

'I met Clara and told her who she was. He calls her the impossible girl!'

'How appropriate,' Jack said, raising one eyebrow, 'considering who her parents are.'

'Indeed! I told her to pretend that she didn't know me at all times and I have to say that she was really good. Even I was convinced that we'd never met before when Vastra called us to the meeting.' She explained about the meeting and what had happened.

'So Trenzalore. You went to his grave; the one place no-one should visit.'

River looked at him. 'Never been to yours then?' she asked.

'No, there's no way I would ever do that, but I'm immortal so unless someone finds out a way to kill me permanently it doesn't matter as there won't be one. Hang on, now I think about it, how could you be there? You know where you end up, don't you?'

'He never could say goodbye. He kept a form of me so he never had to. I knew what we'd find there – all those experiences, from all those regenerations, all in one place. I never wanted him to go there but I knew that sometime he'd have to and that she would have to be there as well. She was born to save him, Jack. I couldn't do it myself and I was right. She was strong enough to do the task she was given. The original Clara would never have survived but our Clara could die over and over and come back. I knew that when I met you and allowed you to seduce me.'

'You planned this all the long!' Jack sounded angry now. River got up and stood in front of him. 'Yes, Jack, I'm sorry. I had to try to save him. I knew I couldn't do it, but she could with a combination of our DNA. It was necessary.'

'I should have known,' Jack said sighing. 'Nothing is ever what it seems with you and it's always about him isn't it?'

She smiled. 'Jealous, Jack. I know that you wanted him, loved him even.' She saw from his face that she was right. 'But it was a great night our one time together! You can't deny that.'

Jack grinned back. 'Oh yeah! I'll give you that.'

'And I didn't leave her on her own, Jack. I was there to help her against the Great Intelligence, and the Whisperers. Vastra, Jenny and Strax were also there. Together we were determined to save him and I knew his true name so he never had to utter it.' Jack's eyes widened. 'No, I won't tell you, Jack. I carried it to my grave, kept eternally in the computer in the biggest library in the universe. Like him, I know my end. It's where we first met me – at the end. I got us into his tomb and then we found how Clara was going to save him and what she had to do.' She stopped for a moment and Jack could see the sadness in her eyes.

'I thought that he wouldn't be able to see me. I should have known better; he's broken my heart so many times.'

'So, what exactly was there? Not his body. They would never let that be left anywhere.'

'No, there was this light. He called it the scar tissue of his life, his journey to Trenzalore. It was a paradox and we know about them, don't we? The Great Intelligence knew that if it entered the time stream it could change history, destroy worlds, and destroy all those he cared about. I watched him cry in agony and felt like I was being taken apart bit by bit again. I didn't know then what she had to do but she did. She knew that she was born to save him and she guessed how. She walked into the time stream to save him, even when I told her not to. Just for a few seconds I couldn't bear to lose her, even for him. I remembered what it was like for Amy and Rory to lose me but she did it anyway. She was so brave, our daughter. She argued with me. In the end the memories of the real Clara combined with her heritage from us pushed her on. She was so brave, Jack.' Tears poured down her face and she buried her head in Jack's chest. After a while she looked up.

'Of course he went in after her. He knew I was there, Jack. He knew all the time. I told you he could see me. So typical of him; he never could say goodbye, not properly.' Jack knew that was well as anyone. He'd never quite worked out why he'd introduced him to the Midshipman, except for the obvious reason. But he'd never said goodbye. Perhaps someday he would.

'I couldn't tell him that Clara and I were linked together and that she was our daughter. I can only hope that he'll do the impossible yet again. He's never let me down over something as important as this, Jack but some secrets are kept from me. She is the sum of everything we've told her. Clara's history, with the parents she thought she had, and our history in her genes. All that combined to make sure that somehow she would survive and that he would save her. Logic tells me that he has to save her.'

'But you don't know if he has for certain and you don't know what he'll find. He has so many secrets, River.'

'I know, Jack, but there are things that I can't tell even you, things that only he and I know. And don't go prying through history for them!' She pulled away from him and pushed up her sleeve touching the vortex manipulator it concealed.'

'So that's where it went to. Did you get my hand as well?' he questioned.

'You know me, Jack. All in good time.'

'Yeah,' he said as she disappeared. 'I know, spoilers!'


End file.
